Broken Dreams
by justcuzimcool
Summary: Riku, a famous young actor and his fiancee, Sora, who dreams of becoming a singer. There's only one problem. Sora is mute and Riku blames himself for it. What if a new kid, Roxas come along? It's bad enough they keep their relationship a secret.


_Cold…_

_Cold…_

_Cold…_

Riku slowly opened his eyes and sat up as he realized his brown haired lover wasn't beside him. "Sora?" He yelled out. He got out of bed and checked the bathroom. Then he went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, who was currently cooking pancakes. He buried his face in Sora's hair and took in his scent.

"You scared me…" Sora turned around and got on his tiptoes and gave Riku a peck on the cheek. Sora took out a phone from his pocket and started typing something down. He then flipped the screen and showed Riku.

'Your bath's ready.' Riku smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Riku went upstairs and soaked in the bathtub. He leaned his head back and put a warm towel over his eyes.

~Flashback~

_8 year old Riku laughed as 5 year old Sora waddled over to him. _

"_Wiku! Wook! When I gwow up, I wanna be wike mommy!" Sora said, pointing to the television. There, you could see a woman who bore a resemblance to Sora, singing on stage._

"_Then let's make a promise. Even when you become a singer and I become an actor, we'll still be friends!" Riku said, holding out his pinkie. Sora smiled proudly and intertwined his pinkie with Riku._

Riku sighed as he got out of his bath and changed into a plain blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He wrapped a towel around his neck and made his way down the stairs. He sat down at the table and smiled as Sora put down a plate of pancakes in front of him. While he ate, Sora went behind him and dried his hair. They looked over to the T.V. set and saw a trailer for Riku's new movie. Riku hung his head low and turned off the T.V. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

_~Flashback~_

_Sora's eyes fluttered open. In an instant he shielded his eyes from the bright light of the hospital. He sat up and gently touched the bandages around his neck. He looked at Riku who slept on the side of his bed. He gently placed his hand on Riku's head and stroked his hair. He's never really told his friend how much he's liked him. Riku stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He instantly shot up and hugged Sora._

"_How are you doing? Are you okay? Are you hungry?" Before Sora could speak the doctor came in._

"_Good morning, Sora. How are you feeling?" Sora nodded and smiled._

"_Is his voice okay now?" Riku asked._

"_Well…we'll see." The doctor took a chair and sat down beside Sora._

"_Open your mouth, please." The doctor asked and took out a flashlight. Sora did as he was told and the doctor flashed the light in his mouth._

"_Now…Sora, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" The doctor asked as he held up 4 fingers. Sora opened his mouth to talk but held his throat as nothing would come out._

"_W-Why can't he talk?" Riku asked._

"_Calm down, he has just gone through surgery and just woke up after 3 days. His voice just needs time to warm up." The doctor said, then looked back at Sora. "It's okay, Sora. Keep trying." The doctor said. After about 3 hour of testing, he sighed. Riku's parents were there and so were Sora and Riku's friends. _

"_I'm sorry…the surgery was not successful." The doctor said, as he apologized to everyone and walked out of the room. No one said anything…they just stared at their feet. Riku felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sora beam a smile at him._

'_How can you still smile…when all your dreams of becoming a singer just came crashing down?' Riku thought._

Sora went over to the door and opened it to reveal Axel, Riku's manager. Sora closed his eyes and scrunched up his shoulders as Axel ruffled his hair.

"Morning, Sora!" Axel greeted. "Where's Riku? We're going to be late." Sora took out his phone and typed something down, before showing it to Axel.

'He's getting ready.' Axel read. Sora got out of the way for Axel to come inside the apartment.

"Even though I'm here practically every day, I'm still amazed by how huge this apartment is." Axel said, taking off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. Not too long after that, Sora came back with iced tea and a sandwich for Axel.

"Thanks" Axel said and took a bite out of his food. He patted the seat beside him, motioning Sora to sit beside him. Sora looked at him in confusion, but obeyed anyways. Axel wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and leaned in closer.

"C'mon Sora, I'll give you one more chance." Axel started. "Leave Riku and come be my—AARGH!" Axel yelped in pain as he felt someone pulled on his hair hard.

"That's my wife, ass." Riku said, struggling to fix his tie. Sora walked over and fixed Riku's tie for him. Axel pouted and whined.

"Awww Riku~ You're so mean. You're not even officially married. It's not too late!" Axel said.

"Don't pout. You look ugly." Riku said, glaring at his manager. Sora smiled and straightened out Riku's tie, before giving him a peck on the cheek. Axel gobbled down his sandwich and finished his drink.

"Time to go. The photographer is not a patient man." Axel said, grabbing his shoes. Riku nodded and took his bag and slipped on his shoes.

"I'll see you later." Riku said, bending down and kissing Sora on the lips.

"Bye, babe." Axel said, closing in on a kiss too before Riku grabbed his hair and dragged him to the car.

"Ow! Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?" Sora heard Axel yelling down the hallway.


End file.
